Dark Moon
by tsukigomori helel
Summary: Currently on hiatus. I'm really sorry but I decided on re-writing the whole story. Again I am so sorry to those who actually read this! I'll work hard to re-post the new chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Sorry if this isn't what ya wanted me to put up but I was dying to post this. AND to those of you who are waiting patiently for the next installment of Running away is never easy DON'T worry because it's NOT ending! Yay! AND I will be posting a new chapter soon so please don't lose hope in it! Thank you and please enjoy the first chapter of THE DARK MOON!

Disclaimer: Ugh I hate these... Hisagi-san If you would...

Hisagi- Tsuki-chan does not in any way own bleach. Only her Original Character is hers. Thank you that is all...

Tsuki-Thank you Hisagi-san now then please(?) enjoy! b(.)d

* * *

I was walking down the hall trying to find squad nine when I saw a familiar head of spikey black hair. Grinning I quietly snuck behind him and attached myself to his shoulder like the way Yachiru did to Kenpachi. I laughed when he almost fell over mumbling a string of curses.

"Hey Hisagi-saaaan where are you going?" I was hoping he was going to the main hall luckily I was right.

"Umm hey Shio-chan I'm going to the main hall we have a new captain and I'm supposed to greet him and show him the ropes." He continued down the hall me still on his back. I thought about his new captain and what a surprise he was gonna get when he realized who exactly he or she was.

"Hmmmnn ok I guess I'll come with you I have some business with your squad anyways." I adjusted my belt which held a very important piece of clothing that was expected to wear soon but not just yet.

"Really? Like what?" His interest showing in his voice.

I looked out at the garden we were passing and answered bluntly, "you'll see soon don't worry…"

We remained in silence until we finally made it to the main hall. I jumped off of Hisagi's back and walked into a different hall away from the rest of his squad taking out the clothing from my belt. I stared at it sighing heavily before I put it on and walked back into the main hall mumbling,mostly to myself, "Let's get this over with now shall we?"

I stood in front of squad nine closing my eyes then clearing my throat to get their attention. When they all turned towards me I opened my eyes and took in all of their surprised looks especially Hisagi's. I sighed again rubbing the back of my neck mumbling to myself yet again, "Man am I gonna get from him after this." Turning my attention back to the squad I began my explanation...

* * *

Sooo what do ya thinks? I honestly love whats gonna happen next hope y'all do too! Thank you all for reading and please Review!

AAAAnnnnd a big thank you to 400kills and Arcee-chan for reviewing please continue doing so becuz I absolutely love you guys.

also Arcee-chan wanted me to tell y'all what shiori-chan looks like. well let's see shall we? Shiori is 3 feet 8 inches, she has short black hair longer than Tatsuki but above her shoulders her hair is spikey at the edges it's kinda like Yoruichi's hair when she was a Captain except she has bangs that cover her left eye. Her eyes are a dark turquoise (I'm not sure why I made it that way I think I just wanted to. heh heh). her shihakusho is cut off at the shoulders like Hisagi's but her haori is long sleeved like Aizen's. she is small and looks like a kid, She's pretty much like Yachiru ,really, except not as hyper, she can get her work done, and be serious when she has to be. I hope that was good enough for ya but if it wasn't I will try and post a link to her picture once I finish it.

I WUV YOU ALL!

(Elbows Hisagi while muttering under breath) Hey you too..

Hisagi- Ughh Thank you for reading and like Tsuki-chan said...I can't believe I'm saying this...I WUVZ YOU ALL! (Turns to me glaring) Hapy now?

Tsuki-(Smiles brightly) Yes very much so thank yo Hisagi I luvz you!

Hisagi-(blushes and turns away) hmph whatever...

Tsuki- Oh yeah and Hisagi. You owe 4000kills-san a hug.

Hisagi-What?

tsuki-you heard me! now give 4000kills-san a hug!

Hisagi-fine fine. (gives her a hug) there happy?

Tsuki-yes very thank you. well anyways PLEASE REVIEW!


	2. Paperwork and Nap time

So in this chappie We meet the new Catain YAY!Enjoy! and Please Review!

Tsuki- ugh I still hate these...Hisagi-san would you please?

Hisagi-Yeah yeah Tsuki does not own bleach only her Original Character Shiori Belongs to her.

* * *

"So, In short I Shiori Yamazaka will be your new captain starting from today." Soon enough the hall erupted in whispers scratching the back of my head I cleared my throat yet again trying to get their attention. "Now now before you all start that I need to tell you about what I expect from you. It's nothing big I just ask for your respect and for you to do your work. That's all I need from you and I'll take care of the rest got it?" I watched them all still whispering, "If there are no questions then you may all leave." The main hall emptied out fairly quickly and soon it was only me and Hisagi.

He looked confused and maybe worried? Finally he said something the worry and confusion gone completely, "So I'm supposed to follow orders from a little 3 foot 8 kid like you?" He smirked at me bending over playing with my hair.

Pouting I grabbed his arm and easily flipped him onto his back pinning him there with my foot on his chest. Smiling I taunted him while squishing him a little more into the ground, "Hmph I thought since you're supposed to be one of the best in hand to hand combat you would be harder to take down. Tch guess not." I took my foot off of him and left going to my new office stopping momentarily at the doorway, "Oh and I would like to try and finish as much paperwork as possible tonight so don't worry if I'm still in the office. Later Hisagi-san" With that I left him in the hall still face down and probably sulking.

A few hours later I was in my office scribbling away at the many papers signing things here and there. I was so busy with trying to finish the paperwork that I didn't even notice the change of light in the room or when Hisagi came in with tea. I continued writing not noticing him until he took away the paper I was working on. I glared at him wondering what the hell he was doing.

"What are you doing Hisagi-san?" I tried grabbing the paper, "I want to finish this now before the pile gets any bigger. Now give it back."

He looked at me obviously not happy that I stayed up all night and kept the paper held high from my reach. "Now now captain I think it's nap time for you now hurry along before I give you a time out."

I glared at him thinking 'him and his stupid jokes…Damn tall bastard' When I heard the 'time out remark' I lost it and tackled him my knees pinning down his arms. "Now Lieutenant Hisagi" I started out calmly then slowly started losing the calm," please give me that paper so that I may finish this god forsaken paperwork!" Not waiting for him to comply I grabbed the paper and kicked him out of my office locking the door. Sitting back in my chair to finish the stupid paperwork.

A few minutes later I heard knocking then Hisagi's voice,"C'mon captain you've been in there all night you need some sleep."

"Go away Hisagi-san and besides I'm almost done just a few more pages." I listened for a bit then I heard his frustrated sigh then his footsteps slowly fading away. Smiling I continued with my work.

About an hour later I signed the last paper and put it on the done pile. Sighing I looked out the window towards the garden after a few minutes I decided it was time for a nice walk to relax and stretch out a bit. I opted taking the window instead of the door so as to not run into Hisagi and face his wrath **Ha yeah right**. I hopped out the window and landed with a soft thump. I walked to the big sakura tree in the middle of the garden and jumped onto one of the higher branches and nestled comfortably leaning against the how the branches swayed slightly in the wind slowly drifting into a deep sleep.

SHUHEI'S P.O.V.

I walked back to Shio's office hoping that she had unlocked the door but nope it was still locked and I could still hear her pen scribbling away. Ater a minute or so the scribbling stopped and I heard her sigh. **'Guess she's finally done.'** I waited for her to come out but she never did instead I heard her move and then there was a soft thump outside. **'She must have gone through the window or maybe she just passed out on her desk…ugh I better go check on her..'** looking outside her window first then checking inside…she wasn't anywhere to be seen… **'Maybe she went to the sakura tree'** I turned and started for her favorite tree in the garden.

When I got to the tree I could feel her presence but I couldn't see her…'**She must be in the tree**.' Jumping up i landed on one of the branches and looked up and sure enough there she was fast asleep. I jumped up to her branch and carefully picked her up and brought her to her room. When I tried to put her on the bed she clung to me and it being Shio I couldn't get her off. '**Damn her and her stupid death grip**.' Since I couldn't get her off I just laid there with her attached to my chest. A few minutes later I heard her mumble something then she moved. A few seconds later she mumbled again but this time I heard what she said quite clearly.

"Kensei…mmmn you idiot…" After mumbling that she stopped moving.

"Kensei?" I hadn't noticed that I said it out loud until I saw her eyelids flutter open. Her eyes looked confused then she realized what was going on.

"Hisagi-san? What. What are you doing in my bed? And why am I clinging on to you?" She sat up finally letting me go. She rubbed her head and fell back onto the bed moaning. "Ugh I need some more sleep."

I looked at her confused, "Captain?" She looked at me one eye open the other covered with her arm.

"Yeah? What's on your mind Hisagi-san?" She yawned.

I got up and stood in the doorway smiling,"It's nothing that can't wait until after your nap. I'll come back in a few hours."

She turned over before replying, "Yeah yeah whatever Hisagi-saaa~yawn~n. I'll see ya in a few hours. Oh and make sure to work on the paperwork please."

I smirked and joked with her while closing the door, "Alright captain have a nice nap time after this it's snack time." I chuckled when I heard a pillow smack against the door.

* * *

Tsuki-Lol nap time neh Shio?

Shiori- Oh shut up before I flip you across the room.

Hisagi- Hahahahahahaha!

Shiori- Hey you watch it to mister or I'll squish your face into the floor again!

Tsuki-haha now then who wants to say it!

Shiori- (standing on top of Hisagi's head) I will since Hisagi-san can't seem to get up right now.

Hisagi-ET FF v EEE! (Translation-GET OFF OF ME!)

Shiori-No I'm good. Now please Review or I'll throw you across the room too.

Tsuki- AANNND?

Shiori-Oh yeah and...WE WUVZ YOU ALL!


	3. fighting again

Tsuki-Hey there! A very BIG thank you to 400kills and Arcee-chan for REVIEWING! I hope you enjoy this chapter! Now who would like to do the honors?

Shiori-I will! Tsuki-chan does not own Bleach Kubo-sama does!

Tsuki-Thank you Shiori! Please enjoy!

* * *

Shiori's Pov

"Ugh how long have I been asleep?" Groaning I got up rubbing my eyes. I made my way to the shower trying to get rid of the headache I got from staying up all night without taking a break or eating. Afterwards I got out I changed into my shihakusho and dried my,short black, hair with a towel. Pulling my captain's coat on I opened my door only to run into someone's stomach. "oof", I fell onto my butt,"What the hell?" and there standing in the hallway was Hisagi with a tray of food and a smirk on his face.

"Sorry bout that captain didn't see yah there." **ugh he is so annoying he's only making my headache worse.**

"Oh shut it Hisagi-san what do you want?" He balanced the tray of food with one hand and picked me up with the other causing me to yelp. "Hey! Hey! what are you doing?" I thrashed around trying to get out.

"I'm here to take care of you and to make sure that you don't kill yourself doing paperwork." He plopped me onto my bed and set the tray of food in front of me telling me to eat. I didn't argue I was starving.**Well at least he brought food  
**

"Did you finish today's paperwork?" He nodded, I continued eating. Finished I left the tray on the bed and walked out the door leaving him there. He still followed me to my great pleasure….**ugh**

"Where are you going Shio?" **Wow doesn't that sound familiar?** Instead of answering him I just jumped landed on his shoulder like the day before.

"I don't know there ain't much to do now is there?" I wrapped my arms around his neck and just hung there waiting for him to move.

" Well how bout we go and visit your family or something?"

I thought about it for a second then shook my head, "Nah I don't **change the subject change the subject! **Oh! I know why don't we go train or something? You obviously need to since I pinned you way to easily."

"Um yeah sure WAIT I wasn't even trying to resist!" I laughed as we went to the dojo. We ended up staying for 3 hours I pinned him every time we sparred he was pissed. We left once I started yawning, implying that he was too easy to beat. He kept on muttering to himself. While he was still muttering I flash stepped to the office hoping to check on some work.

I was in the office for a whole of 5 seconds before Hisagi barged in and tried to drag me to my room. Before he had even gotten a step out of the office ,me in his arms, I had flipped him and was standing on top of him, his face under my foot. **Mwuahahahahaha**

"now now Hisagi-san no need to be so rough I was just checking if anything needed immediate atten-" I was cut off when someone cleared there throat trying to get our attention. Looking away from Hisagi I saw Captain Zaraki standing there with Yachiru hanging off his shoulder. I smiled at them, "Well hello there Zaraki-san Chiru-chan. What brings you here to my division?"

Zaraki looked amused, "You still owe me a fight Yamazaka."** Geez this man just fights way too much….**

Sighing I flash stepped behind him and flipped him across the room watching him crash into a wall. "Now why would I fight someone who can be thrown across the room by a little girlie like me huh?" He growled making me laugh. "Geez Zaraki-san calm down maybe when I can't throw you across the room like that I'll fight you one on one. What do ya say to that neh?"

He stood up crossing his arms and looking away muttering ,"Tch it was a lucky throw…"

"What was that Zaraki-san?" I stepped in front of him,he towered over me by several feet. "if that was a lucky shot then," I grabbed his arm and flipped him onto his back, I laughed as I stood on his chest,"Whats this neh?" **this is actually kinda fun though.**

He just scowled at me as I laughed away enjoying standing on the feared ,eleventh division's, captain's chest. "Get off of me Yamazaka…now."

"Aww but I like looking down on someone for once." He glared at me I still laughed not moving an inch. After a few more minutes of standing on top of him he finally tried slashing at me. I jumped back and landed on Hisagi's shoulder. "Now now Zaraki-san no need to get so angry. I don't want to throw you again I'm getting really sleepy." He still rushed at me though. Sighing I jumped off of Hisagi and landed behind him kicking him straight into the wall. He crashed into the wall and didn't get up for a bit.

I sweatdropped when he didn't get up after a few minutes, "Uh-oh did I- did I hit him too hard?" I poked him a few times,nothing happened. **Awww crap I think I killed him.** "Uh-oh ummmm… hey uh Hisagi-san call 4th company please umm we got a problem…"

Hanataro came after maybe 10 minutes i was so relieved when he came I was worried that Zaraki-san was dead and gone.

Hanataro checked on him, "He seems fine he's just unconscious." **THANK YOU!**

I let out the breath I was holding, "Oh good I was worried there. so he'll be just fine then?" He nodded, "Oh good good well Chiru-chan you can take him back to your squad then I'm sorry about that. I keep on telling him not to do this but you know how he is."

Yachiru just smiled at me, "It's okay Shi-chan! He should be happy that he got to fight!" She ran over to Zaraki's lump of a body, picked him up, and ran off back to squad eleven.

"Geez that girl is too hyper. well then I'm going to sleep now of and thanks Yamada-san I really appreciate you coming out here." I gave him a weak smile before walking into my room slamming the door behind me.

I flopped onto my bed and just stared at the ceiling thinking about the past."Ugh I'm tired." I crawled under the covers and fell asleep dreaming about my past and the 2 people that I loved most.**I miss them.**

Hisagi's POV

I watched as Shiori went to her room slamming the door behind her. I'm sure I looked like a giant koi fish right then with my mouth opening and closing from the shock. My thoughts were going a mile a minute. **Holy crap! Did she really just knock Captain Zaraki out cold with one kick? Holy freaking Crap!... **"Note to self: Never piss Shiori off."

* * *

Tsuki-Aww I should have you piss her off and see what she'll do!

Hisagi-NOOOO! Please don't!

Tsuki-MWUAHAHAHAHAHA!

Shiori-(throws a pillow at tsuki and hisagi) Shut up will you? I'm trying to sleep.

Hisagi-So-sorry Shiori-san.

Tsuki-Sorry Shio

Shiori-Good Oh and before I go to sleep. Please Review!

Tsuki-Wait wait! Hisagi come on!

Tsuki and Hisagi-THANKS FOR READING! WE WUVZ YOU ALL!


	4. Dreams of family

Tsuki-so here is where we meet your family Shiori!

Shiori-yay...

Hisagi-what's with her?

Tsuki-she doesn't like talking bout her family.

Hisagi-ohh

Tsuki-yeah so anyways Hisagi if you would.

Hisagi-oh yeah uh Tsuki doesn't own Bleach in any way.

* * *

Dream sequence~~~~

I tried to sleep on the big sakura tree in the academy quad. I heard someone walk by the tree and stop right below me. Said person kicked the base of the tree making it shake. Whoever it was kept on kicking the tree I guess they really wanted to talk to me or they were seriously pissed.

I jumped down landing on the person's head it was some guy with silver hair he looked pretty pissed, "Hey there! did yah want ta talk ta me so bad that yah had to disturb mah nap? Or are you so pissed that yah didn't see me?" I guess he didn't expect me to comedown cuz when I landed on his head he fell backwards. I tilted my head to the side and walked up to him he didn't look to good. "Hey are you okay? I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you that bad."

I helped him up and watched him dust off his hakamas. I giggled,"Nice ta meet yah I'm Shiori Yamazaka. Who're you?"

He frowned at me,"Yeah uh I'm Kensei Muguruma.I'm uh sorry for kicking the tree and disturbing you I didn't know you were up there."

I just smiled at him,"That's alright Muguruma-san you can make it up to me by sparring with me hand-to-hand kay?" He looked surprised but nodded, "Yay! now don't hold back or yah might jus get killed."

"Wh-what?"

I giggled,"I'm just kidding but yah might get a little beat up so,"I became serious,"Don't let up yer guard."

That day was the beginning of my weird but awesome family.

~~~~~~50 years later in some tree~~~~~~~~~~~

I was climbing the tree behind the squad 13 barracks. I was bored out of my mind Kensei was stuck doing paperwork and it wasn't my turn to patrol or anything. "Gah I'm soooo bored!"

Suddenly I was hit by something….hard. Next thing I know I'm on the ground? Wait since when does the ground make noise and move? I looked underneath me and there was a guy with spiky black hair underneath me muttering about something.

I shot up and looked down at him,"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to land on you. Something hit me and I fell. I'm so sorry." I bowed keeping my sight on the ground.

"Hey stand straight. And state your name."

I straightened looking up at him, he looked familiar, what was his name? "Ummm I-I'm Shiori Yamazaka third seat of squad 12. Nice to meet yah."

He smiled at me, **wow when he smiles like that he's kinda cute .Wait no no stop that thought right now! **," heh nice to meet you too Shiori I'm Kaien Shiba Lieutenant of squad 13."

I smiled back at him,** so that's his name and he's a lieutenant too no wonder he looked familiar**, "Oh I see. It was very nice to meet you Shiba-san and again I'm sorry for landing on top of you. I have no idea what hit me back there." I saw him tense up when I mentioned the thing that hit me.

He looked nervous,"uhoh oops I think that was my fault You see I threw a stick and I'm guessing that's what hit yo- GAH! YOU'RE BLEEDING!" He pointed at my head, lifting a hand to my face I felt something warm I looked at my hand and sure enough it was my blood.

"Oh so I am." I just shrugged at the fact that I was bleeding,"Hmm whatever I'll see you later then Lieutenant Shiba." I started walking away when he stopped me.

"NO NO NO NO! You're not walking away with that gash. Come with me and I'll clean you up."

"You don't need to do that Lieutenant Shiba." I gave him a cheeky smile,"I can take care of myself."

He shook his head,"No you're coming with me let's go." He grabbed my arm and started dragging me into the office.

I took hold of his arm and flipped him onto his back. "Oops sorry I didn't mean ta do that. But seriously I can take care of myself."I turned from him I walked away,"Have a nice day Lieutenant Shiba." **ooh light headed uhoh...gah...**

Sadly **more like luckily** I didn't get very far before he picked me up with one hand and slung me over his shoulder. "Nope I can't have you walk away bleeding like that. Don't worry I know how to patch people up pretty well." He rubbed the back of his neck,"Geez I might need you to patch me up after. I think you threw something out place."

I gave up struggling and just crossed my arms **too...ugh...dizzy...**,"Sorry. I tend to forget to pull up a bit when I flip people that are a lot bigger than me. How tall are you anyway?"

He thought about it for a minute as he set me down on the desk in his office,"Uh I'm about 6 foot." He started looking for his first aid kit.

I made a pouty face my arms still crossed,"Ugh stupid freakishly tall person." **he's a freaking tree...**

He laughed at my statement as he brought out some disinfectant and bandages,"Hahaha, now come on Shiori don't be mad at me just because you're short." **insert death glare here **" Hey now come on don't look at me like that. I think you're cute because you are so small yet strong." **okay insert bush here.** He poured disinfectant on a cloth and started to gently clean off the cut on my head,I winced when he touched me,"Sorry if this hurts a bit."

After he cleaned up my wound I checked on his back just in case I really did throw something out of whack,sadly there was nothing wrong with him.

I stopped at the door before leaving,"Uh do you want to go to lunch? My treat since you were nice enough to clean me since I almost messed up your back. "

He actually thought about it for a second,"Yeah sure why not? How can I pass up a free meal?"

That was the day when my weird yet awesome family gained a new member. **another strange yet sweet member.**

End dream sequence~~~~~

* * *

Tsuki-that's right! Chibi-taicho wanted a hug Hisagi so go giver her one...NOW.

hisagi-what am I? Why do I have to give out hugs to everyone that asks?

Tsuki-BECAUSE they were nice enough to review now giver her a hug!

Hisagi-fine *gives Chibi-taicho a hug*

Tsuki-good now please review and ask for a hug from hisagi!

Hisagi-Hey!


	5. talking about my family

Tsuki-Wow 2 chapters in one day! OMG!

Hisagi-it's a miracle that you even got one chapter updated and whatever happened to the other stories?

Tsuki-oh shut it you and I'm trying to update them but I'm kinda drawing a blank here.

Hisagi-meaning that you're lazy?

Tsuki-*hits Hisagi with a shoe* SHUT UP I am not lazy!

Hisagi-OW! You just hit me with a freaking shoe! what the heck!

Tsuki and Hisagi-*arguing over stupid things*

Shiori-ignore them please and enjoy. Tsuki does not own Bleach.

* * *

I didn't know I fell asleep until someone gently shook me dragging me from my dreams to reality… Still half asleep I mumbled to the person I thought was waking me up.

"I'm not getting up Kensei." I rolled over ignoring him falling back to sleep.

He started shaking me again saying that we had some work to do in the office. He continued shaking me until I grabbed his shirt and pulled making him flip across the bed. I stared at him pissed.

"Go away Mugu- oh Hisagi-san I didn't mean to I'm sorry."I scratched my head embarrassed" Umm you can go to the office I'll be there after I take a shower." I got off the bed and stumbled into the shower room. I heard Hisagi mumble something and walk out the room. After waking up by taking a hot shower I walked to the office hoping there wasn't a butt-load of paperwork.

I opened the door only to run into Matsumoto making me fall on my butt. "Ugh what the hell are you doing Matsumoto?" I kicked her leg making her fall down too, "You stupid people need to stop standing in the fucking doorways I'm going to end up with bruises all over my end if this happens on a regular basis." I stood up and walked over to my desk, sat down looking at the pile of papers and got to work. I ignored the looks the 2 lieutenants gave me and continued working.

"Awwww Shiori-chan what's wrong? did you not get enough sleep?" Matsumoto was poking me. I could smell the liquor on her breath… "Well Shhhhhiooori-chaaan? huh huh?" **Damn she's really drunk I hope Hitsugaya gets here soon.**

I grabbed her hand that was poking me, pulled it, flipping Matsumoto over the desk and out the window behind me closing it as she flew. "Hmph shows her not to bother me when she's drunk…" I sat back down continuing what I was doing ,before, until Toshiro came in.

"Hey Shiori have you seen Matsumoto?" I looked at him and pointed out my window to the unconscious lump in the garden. "Oh I see, she must be drunk, sorry for bothering you and I apologize for my lieutenant." He left and I returned to work.

After maybe an hour I was in my room and feeling a lot better now that there wasn't a drunk person pissing me off and the paperwork was done.

Hisagi walked in and closed the door. "Captain?"

I looked at him confused, "Hey Hisagi-san why so serious?"

"Can I ask you something?"

I smiled at him, "Go ahead."

He sat down next to me, "Um why did you change the subject when I asked you if you wanted to visit your family?"

Somewhat shocked by his question I sat up looking at him, "Do you really want to know? It's not very interesting well to me at least it isn't."

"Yeah I want to know more about you." **insert blush here...**

"Hmm well all right." Thus I proceed in telling him about how I met Kensei in the academy and how I fell on top of Kaien when he accidentally hit me with a rock or maybe it was a stick. I also told him how they had left my life for good and how I coped by immersing myself in training and working my ass off. Needless to say he looked like he felt bad for asking me about it.

He just stared at the ground, I tilted my head to the side,"What's wrong?"

He didn't look at me,"I'm sorry for asking you…I shouldn't have pried."

I just smiled at him,"Don't worry about it. I got over it a long time ago. The only time I'm ever sad is when there's no one to talk to like this." I gave him a hug,"And since you were brave enough to ask about it I'm really happy that I got to tell you about it."

He looked at me,his cheeks were a little red,"So your not mad or sad that I asked you?" **He's worried how cute.**

I gave him one of my kid like smiles,"Hee hee of course not Hisagi-san."

He finally smiled, his cheeks still a bit red," Good I'm glad."He saw me yawn and got up, "Well I should get going you look pretty tired."

I leaned back onto my bed,"Alright night Hisagi-san."

He walked to the door but stopped in the doorway and turned around,"before I go I have one last question for you." I nodded telling him to continue.

"Did Kensei Muguruma have a 69 tattooed onto his chest?"

**Ah so he remembers him**,"Yeah, he did it symbolized the kanji in his name and squad nine. let me guess, you were that kid in the rukon that he saved all those years ago." He oaken kind of surprised,"Heh I remember you kept on crying and Kensei tried to make you smile but that creepy smile of his just made you cry harder." **that was hilarious but I still scolded him for it.**

He blushed at that,"That was a long time ago. Um well I'm going to leave now night captain."

I gave him a wave as he turned to leave. Crawling under the covers I wondered what Kensei would say to him now ,that is, if he was still alive...

* * *

Tsuki-aww Hisagi you were so cute!

Hisagi-*blushing* shut up..

Shiori-yeah you were a cute kid except for the fact that you would cry all the time.

Hisagi-I said shut up! That was a along time ago!

Tsuki-bleh kill-joy so who wants to do the honors?

Shiori-I will! Please review and thank you for reading and WE WUVZ YOU ALL x2 (we forgot to say it last chapter...sowwy.)


	6. Time to train

Tsuki-Hey all! guess what! I'm sick! yaaay... I'm sitting in bed watching Glee and dieing of boredom.

Hisagi-Tsuki do you want me to make you some tea or something?

Tsuki-Ohh yes please.

Shiori-While Hisagi-san makes Tsuki-chan her tea please enjoy this chapter. Tsuki-chan does not own Bleach in any way.

* * *

I woke up smiling, my dream still fresh in my mind, it was still pretty early in the morning the sun had just risen. I took a quick shower and walked over to my office,there was ,luckily, only a small pile of paperwork was there.

"Oh good maybe I'll be able to go to the dojo today." I sat down starting to work.

Setting down my pen I stretched out hearing my joints pop. "~yawn~ whelp I'm done so I gets to go train. YAY" I got up and made my way to the training grounds.

I entered and found quite a few squad members training I moved to the back analyzing all of their moves trying to decide whether or not to help them with their training. Eventually after seeing way too many careless mistakes I stepped in. I walked over to the few I saw sparring I grabbed the foot of a man with short spiky brown hair as he tried to kick his partner scolding him, "Your kick needs more power to it" I used my other hand to angle his foot a bit, "Angle your foot like this so you don't injure yourself and always snap your foot back after you make contact that way it's harder for your opponent to grab your foot to counter." I let go and turned to his partner, a woman with her hair tied up into a bun, I grabbed her arms and placed them further apart from each other and angled them so that her elbows were facing downwards more, "If your arms are like this it will be easier to block and to counter." I used my right foot to widen her stance a little, "And make sure your stance is wider than your shoulders that way you will have better balance." I backed up and waved my hand signaling them to continue.

After watching them for a few minutes I turned to watch other pairs walking around to study their moves better, stopping every once in a while to grab someone's foot or fist and adjust their attack,stance, or block. I watched and gave pointers for maybe an hour until I made them all stop.

"I want to see how you all fight and watching you all doesn't really accomplish much so I want you all to come up one at a time and spar with me. " I could see them all stare at me in surprise, "The rules are simple, you fight hand-to-hand no kid no weapons. The first person to pin there opponent's shoulders down for 5 seconds wins. The person's shoulders need to be all the way down for it to count and when you have them down you count to five slowly out loud. Do you all understand the rules?" I could see them all nod I smiled kinda excitedly, "Alright then who's first?"

It wasn't long until I got to the seated officers, I pinned the rest of the officers after 6th seat in less than 20 seconds so I was getting kinda bored. I was up against the 5th seat officer and after 15 seconds I had him pinned. I pinned the rest of the officers fairly easily each taking no longer than 30 seconds. I was disappointed though I had barely broken a sweat I was hoping for a good work out guess not. I was watching my squad talk amongst themselves, most of them,guys that is, mad that they were beaten by a girl that was half their size and looked like she was in 2nd grade, at some point during all the sparring most of them came to respect me I guess now they knew why I was their captain.

I guess the 3rd seat wanted me to spar with someone because not long after our spare he told me to stay where I was and that he would be right back. A few minutes later he came in with a confused Hisagi and smile on his face. I looked at them and smirked, "Oh am I gonna enjoy this…" I stood up and smiled at the 2 men in front of me, "When you said you were going to get someone I thought you were going to get someone who could actually land a hit on me not someone whom I could throw across the soul society." I laughed at the face Hisagi gave me. " You should go and bring Madarame-san or Iba-san here they might actually stand a chance against me unlike him."

Hisagi finally had it, "We'll see who can stand a chance against whom. Now be ready captain and don't be mad when I make you eat your words." He stood in his fighting stance.

I looked at him for a moment longer until I to took my stance telling him to go. He rushed at me I flipped over him and swept my feet underneath him. We fought for a good 5 minutes,well it was more like i was playing with him than a fight, that is until I got bored and decided to end it. I grabbed his fist as he tried to punch me and, using both hands, used his momentum to flip him onto his back. He landed with an oof and tried to get back up but I knocked him back down with my foot pinning him there. I slowly started counting, "one…two…three…four….." I leaned down my lips near his ear and whispered softly making him shudder, "Five…You lose Hisagi-san."

I got off of him and walked to the door, "I'm tired so I'm gonna get some sleep goodluck with training." With that I took my leave for a nice shower and to curl up in my nice warm bed.

* * *

Tsuki-Mwuahahaha! Hisagi you got your ass kicked!

Hisagi-(blushing) sh-Shut UP!

Shiori- (Smirking) don't deny it I beat you fair and square.

Tsuki- Hmm I wonder what will happen next chapter?

Hisagi-Hopefully nothing bad...

Shiori- you never know..

Tsuki-All together now

All three of them-Please review and WE WUVZ YOU ALL!


	7. To the world of the living!

Tsuki-Thank you Arcee-chan for reviewing! and if I let Hisagi get a hit in that would just ruin all of my fun =]

Hisagi-Why you little...

Shiori-Like he could even touch me...(Smirks) Right hisagi-san?

Hisagi-(Sulking in the corner) Oh just shut up...

Tsuki-Well anyways please enjoy this chapter!

Shiori-Tsuki-chan owns nothing...

* * *

I leafed through the papers I just got from Sasakibe-san. They were orders to go to the world of the living and help substitute soul reaper Ichigo Kurosaki train for the upcoming war. I was allowed to bring 3 people to help me train him. The departure date was tomorrow night…great… I set the papers down heaving a long sigh.

"The world of the living neh? Training Kurosaki…" **I know of the Ryoka but why does his last name sound so familiar? ugh whatever...** Getting up I decided to choose my team now and give them plenty of time to prepare. "Who should I even bring?"

Completely lost in thought I didn't notice Hisagi opening my door when I walked into him and fell on my butt. "Agh!" **Geez I really need to stop doing that…**" Oh Hisagi-san! Just the man I was looking for I need you to get ready to leave for the world of the living tomorrow." He looked at me confused while I got up getting ready to find the rest of the people for my team," Kay? Be ready by sundown tomorrow I'll give you the rest of the info later." I ran down the hall before he could even respond.

I ran all the way to squad eleven. When I finally reached the dojo I walked in and grabbed Ikkaku by his arm and dragged him away,even though he was in the middle of a sparring secession,to the hall just outside of the dojo.

When I let him go he started yelling, "What the hell was that for?"

"I need you to be ready to leave for the world of the living by tomorrow morning we leave tomorrow night. I'll explain everything later. Meet me at the senkaimon at sundown." I ran off before he could say anything.

I ran to squad 6 and asked around for their lieutenant. I finally found him in his room sleeping. I walked in and shook him…he didn't wake up I shook him again this time harder…nothing…,"Sorry Abarai but you need to wake up." I slapped him this time he woke up with a start. I stood up, "Sorry bout that Abarai but I need you to be ready to leave for the world of the living by sundown. Meet me at the Senkaimon at sundown. I'll explain then." I ran off again going back to my office to fill out my report.

Sundown the Senkaimon Gate~~~~

Hisagi and I stood there waiting for the other 2 to arrive. Ikkaku came first then Abarai followed a few minutes after. All three men looked at me waiting for an explanation for why they were going to the world of the living.

"Ok Thank you for coming. Now you three are now part of my team. We are to go to the world of the living to help train substitute shinigami Kurosaki Ichigo. We are also to help him with his shinigami duties. Our stay will last until after winter. Alright? Any questions?" I looked at them none of them said a thing,"good now let's go." I turned to the gate once it opened we all walked in me leading the small four man group.

When we arrived in the world of the living we had to find Urahara Shoten which I honestly had no clue where it was. I turned to Abarai,"You know where Urahara's place is right?" he nodded,"good now lead the way Abarai-san."

He walked ahead of me, in maybe 10 minutes we were in front of a small shop with a big sign saying: URAHARA SHOTEN, there were 2 kids in front a boy with red hair and a timid looking girl with black hair pulled into 2 pigtails.

I walked up to the girl,"Hi sweetie. Can you go and find Urahara-san and tell him Shiori Yamazaka is here?" She nodded and turned to go in but before she could the door slid open revealing Urahara himself.

He yawned before he said anything,"Well well if it isn't Miss Yamazaka. What can this humble-yet-sexy shopkeeper do for you?"

I sighed,"You know Urahara-san saying that you're humble-yet-sexy is an oxymoron right?"He gave me a confused look, I shook my head. "Nevermind, I'm here with orders to help with the training of Kurosaki Ichigo."

"Ahhh so that's why you're here. Alright well then you can all stay here if you like or you can find a place either one." He waved his fan passively.

I smiled at him,"Thank you very much Urahara-san, I'm sorry to be such a burden I'll make sure to have those three help around the shop so then you won't have any freeloaders." I bowed deeply showing my gratitude.

Hisagi was the first speak up,"Wait wait wait. Why do we only have to work?"

I straightened ignoring Hisagi,"Before I forget Urahara-san I believe you had a gigai ready for me?"

He nodded walking into the house,"I figured since you were planning on attending Kurosaki-kun's high school I made your gigai the average height for a teenage girl these days."

I sat down while he searched through his closet. I looked around the place it was a nice place, clean and somewhat spacious. And knowing Urahara there was probably an underground training area hidden by a floor mat or something. I turned my attention back to Urahara he was holding a gigai that looked exactly like me except that it was at least a foot and a half taller than I was.

"Here you are Shiori," I slipped into the gigai and tried moving around a bit, This thing is kinda stiff…"you may feel stiff for a little bit but you should be fine after you get used to it…" He turned back to the closet and started dragging out the rest of the gigais, "Here are the rest of the gigais that you wanted."

"Thank you so much Urahara-san," I looked at the guys,who had walked in after me,"These are for you three, we will be attending Karakura High starting monday,"**today is friday by the way**," so be ready."

Urahara pulled his fan out and started fanning himself,"By the way Shiori have you even met Kurosaki-kun?"

"No I have not but I plan on meeting him soon since I will be in charge of his training and taking care of his soul reaper duties." I took out some papers from my sleeves showing them to Urahara, "These are the terms for our mission, as it states we are to stay here and train Kurosaki until the end of winter."

he looked over the papers nodding every once in a while,"Hmm I see. Well it is getting late so how would you like to set up the sleeping arrangements? Should the three guys stay in the training room and you stay in the guest room?"

"Why do we have to stay in the training room while she gets to stay in the guest room?" Of course Renji said that what a surprise…

Ikkaku spoke this time"I don't care where I sleep as long as I get something comfy to sleep on."

Hisagi remained silent while Renji tried to convince me to not let him stay in the training room," Captain Shiori please don't make us all stay in the training room."

I pretended to think about it for a moment,"Hmmm well I suppose I could let one of you three to stay in the guest room with me."

Renji looked really happy at that moment,"Ah thank you so much captain!"

I smiled sweetly at him,"Of course Abarai-san now then Hisagi-san shall we go see the room we will be staying in?"

Hisagi smirked while Renji deadpanned,"Wh-what? Wait captain you're going to let Hisagi stay with you?"

"Why of course Abarai-san who else would I let stay in the same room as me besides my lieutenant?" I smiled evilly,"Now don't complain otherwise I'll have to tell Kuchiki-kun that you're misbehaving." I left Renji there his mouth open wide as I brought my bag up to the guest room.

I dropped my bag onto the floor opening the closet taking out the futons,"Hey Hisagi-san I'm going to sleep early tonight." I dragged out the futon and set it all up, "Oh and tomorrow I plan on visiting Kurosaki-san." I slipped into the covers ready to sleep.

He replied as he shut off the light and slipped into the futon, "Yes captain I'll make sure the guys stay here and help out Urahara."

I smiled slowly drifting to sleep,"Good good."

* * *

Tsuki-Mwuahahaha! Abarai lost his argument.

Abarai-Oh shut up...(Sulking)

Shiori-(grinning) Did you really think I would let anyone besides my lieutenant sleep in the same room as me?

Abarai-I just didn't want to sleep in the training grounds...

Hisagi-(looking a a book) well we could have just left you outside so you could sleep on the streets.

Shiori-Yeah! That's a great idea Hisagi-san! We should have done that.

Abarai-(Cowering in terror) NO! please don't make me sleep on the streets! I'll sleep in the training grounds! I'll stop complaining just don't make me sleep on the streets!

Shiori-hmmm I'll have to think about it but anyways...PLease review!

Tsuki-Andd?

Everyone-WE WUVZ YOU ALL!


	8. The Vizards

Tsuki-Yoooooooooosh! here's a new chapter for you all! (really really hyper)

Hisagi-Hey why the hell are you so hyper?

Shiori-yeah did they give you caffeine or somethin?

Tsuki-Noooooooooooooo! I just ate a whole bunch of chocolate! (Bouncing around the room)

Hisagi-I'll start the tea. You pin her down so we can make her drink it. (walks out to go get tea)

Shiori-Yeah yeah I know the drill. (Cracks knuckles) Alright Tsuki-chan time for tea.

Tsuki-(Runs away)Nooooo!

Shiori- Matte! (Tackles her to the ground) Now shut up and wait for the tea!

Hisagi-(Walks in with tea) On to the chapter Tsuki does not own anything.

I woke up when it was still dark. **Damn it must be around five in the morning! **Quietly I slipped out of the room going down the stairs as quickly as possible. On the ground floor I saw Urahara sitting at the table drinking tea.

I looked at him somewhat bored,"I'm guessing you knew I was gonna leave huh?"

He simply smiled at me,"Why whatever do you mean? I just came down here for my morning tea."

I frowned at that,"Uhuh I'm sure that you,Urahara-san, would wake up at five in the morning just for tea." I sat down across from him my arms crossed.

He laughed at me, "Well you do have a point there Miss Yamazaka. It is quite rare for me to wake up so early." He continued to drink his tea.

My frown grew deeper,"I thought I told you last time not to call me that when it's just us...I hate all that formality crap from others...especially from you Urahara-san."

He smiled slightly,it was one of those smiles he gives when he remembers the past, "Ahh that's right Shiori-chan you did tell me that last time. Do forgive me I tend to forget since I haven't seen you in quite a while..."

I scoffed at him,"Tch whatever Urahara-san I saw you just last week and you know it." I looked outside it was starting to lighten up.

He chuckled following my gaze,"Well if you want to go you better go now. I'll keep the rest of your group busy for the day."

I stood up nodding,"Thank you Urahara-san I'll try to be back early so I can help with dinner." I slipped my shoes on and walked out putting on my ring. (This ring by the way is just a silver band but it seals my reiatsu completely making it seem like I'm just a normal human being.)

It was roughly five thirty in the morning now I was just walking around enjoying the peaceful atmosphere. "Hmm I really doubt Kurosaki is awake yet...hmm I guess I'll just wait for a hollow to appear." **Now for something interesting to do...Ooh what's that?**

I walked around for maybe an hour and a half looking at all the stores and buying a few things here and there that I thought was cute. While I was coming out of a bakery, a fresh danish in my mouth and a coffee in my hand, I felt a hollow appear due north of where I was. In no rush I walked over to the hollow waiting for Kurosaki to appear.

I sat in a tree nearby just waiting for him to appear,"Hurry hurry Kurosaki-saaannnn~ otherwise I'll have to step in~"

Not long after I got there a shinigami with orange hair and a zanpakuto as long as he was tall appeared and quickly disposed of the hollow. Captain Kuchiki's younger sister appeared after him with a few plushies in her poseession.

Drinking the last bit of my coffee I jumped out of the tree after they were gone,"Hmm not bad Kurosaki-saann~."

I ended walking around some old abandoned warehouses, "Hmm where the hell am I now?" I looked around a bit more until I noticed something weird. There was an empty lot, it looked like there was nothing there, but there was this cat and it wasn't going anywhere near it and the ants on the ground were walking in a straight line as if there was something there blocking them from going any closer.

I walked closer putting my hand in front of me moving closer and closer until I was stopped by something, "What the hell? Is there some invisible force field here or something?"

I put both hands on the invisible wall pressing against it trying to figure out what the hell it was. I took off my ring and started covering my whole body with reiatsu trying to slip through the wall. Slowly My hands began to slide past the wall soon I was past the wall and standing in front of a really crappy abandoned warehouse.

Slipping my ring back on I stared at the warehouse. "What the hell is this?" I walked inside only to see eight pairs of eyes staring at me or maybe it was more like glaring I'm not sure.

We stood like that for a while until one of them finally spoke,"What the hell? Hey Hachi how the hell did a human get in?"

The one who spoke was a blond chick with her hair in pigtails the other one, Hachi, was a large man with pink hair.

Hachi spoke this time he looked a bit worried,"I-I don't know how she got in Hiyori-san..."

**Hmm Hachi and Hiyori? Weren't they lieutenants of the gotei thirteen and kido corps? **

This time a blonde guy with a creepy smile spoke up,"Hey you what are you doing here?"

I looked at him not listening to what he just said,** Wait weren't they all once part of the gotei thirteen? Yeah yeah there's Shinji, Hiyori, Hachi, Rose, Love, Lisa, Mashiro, and...Kensei. But I thought they were all dead... What the hell is going on! **

Shinji was waving his hand in front of me, "Ey? Helloooo? Anyone in there?"

I snapped out of my thoughts and smiled at him**, **"Oh I'm sorry what were you saying?" **I don't think he remembers me. I'm kinda sad that he doesn't...might as well make up a story pretending to be a human...**

He seemed a bit put off when I smiled,"uh I was asking why you were here."

"Hmm well I was just walking around looking for my pet cat,Buuyo, and I thought I saw him run in here so I followed."

He looked at me probably trying to figure out if I was lying or not," Really. Now why don't I believe you?"

I started to panic on the inside,"Wh-what do you mean? I swear I was looking for my cat."

Shinji picked me up by my collar,"Sure kid now what's your name?"

I began to wriggle around **Must avoid all questionss**, "Heyyy...It's not polite to ask for someone's name without introducing yourself first! No let me go you idiot.." **man I'm acting like a brat.**

I heard someone sigh and stand up soon I was lifted up by another pair of hands. My eyes met dark brown ones** Shit Kensei...he looks pissed too... fuck...** "Alright brat what the hell is your name and how the hell did you get in here?"

Crossing my arms I pouted looking away mumbling,"Kensei you moron..."

"What was that?" **Aww crap he heard me.**

I tried to cover it up,"Oh nothing, _old man.._"

Boy did that piss him off,"What was that? I ain't old you little brat!"

I looked away nervously,"Says the one with gray hair..." I mumbled the last part," You still have such a short fuse..."

He heard me this time,"I do not have a short fuse!"

I laughed,"HA don't lie you moron you sooo still have a short fuse! It ain't any different that before.." his eyes widened at my last comment

"What do you mean before? I've never met you before have I?"

I looked down at the ground,"..."

He started getting angry again,"Answer the question kid."

I pouted "I'm not a kid anymore Muguruma..."

"Who the hell are you?"

I looked at him a small smile on my face,"It hurts that you don't remember me Muguruma." I looked down again, "Well it has been over a century since I last saw you but still..." I started fiddling with my ring

He finally set me down, "That ring...Shiori?" That got the attention of the whole warehouse.

I gave him a cheeky smile,"The one and only how've ya been Muguruma?"

Tsuki-Sooooooo? What do y'all think?

Shiori-Hey I thought we hid all the chocolate from you..

Hisagi-I thought so too...

Tsuki-I'm not eating anything...(Hides something in sleeve)

Shiori-Hey! What was that!

Tsuki-NOthing! (Runs away)

Shiori-MAtte! (Tackles her again)

Hisagi-(Sighs) Please Review and (Clears throat) WE WUVZ YOU ALL!


End file.
